Don't leave Me Again
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: OneShot. Syaoran is leaving Tomoeda forever, and Sakrua refuses to see him at the airport. While it begins to rain, Sakura realises that she's sacrificing her happiness to hurt Syaoran...


**Hey! Just something I felt like writing! It's told in Sakura's POV...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Leave Me Again**

I looked out onto the horizon, tears welling up in my eyes. He swore he'd never leave me again... He _promised_!

Syaoran had promised me when we were ten that he'd never go away. And then, when we were eleven, his mother called him back home to Hong Kong... I don't blame him for that... But still...

And then he came back when we were sixteen. He was all grown up, and had no responsibilities back in Hong Kong. Or so he said. What he didn't tell me was that he was really sent to Japan by his mother to find a bride. Sadly, I didn't find out until now, five years later. He had asked me to go with him, back to Hong Kong. I had slapped him, and ran away.

I was fighting a war with the little voice in my head... My heart was pulling at me... dragging me to him on that plane. I tightened my grip on the metal bench.

I wasn't going anywhere.

If he only had of _told_ me... then maybe I would have gone with him... _Maybe_. It hurt to know that he had kept it from me. I would have done anything for him... I thought he was honest with me...

I feel tears sliding down my face. I shake them away. They're not going to do me any good, now... I sniffed, and scrubbed my face to make the marks go away. I wont let Syaoran know how much pain this is causing... I'll never tell anyone.

"Sakura!" I heard my best friend Tomoyo call my name from the carpark nearby "What are you doing here at the park? Shouldn't you be at the airport to say goodbye to Syaoran?"

"I'm not going!" I screamed, clutching my hands tighter to the seat... I'm not going... I'm not going... I'm _not_ going... I reminded myself of my promise. I was determined not let myself break it.

"Sakura, don't be ridiculous!" Tomoyo scolded me, "Syaoran will be waiting for you! You _have_ to come!"

"I'm not going!" I yelled even louder than before, "Now _get lost_!" I saw the disappointed look on Tomoyo's face. She knew why I was not going. She would tell Syaoran... that... I said good bye.

Slowly... Oh, so slowly... the tears returned. This time, I didn't have it in me to stop the flow. I was being too stubborn... and it was tearing me apart...

But then he would know... he would know how much I hated him for keeping this from me. How much I hated him for leaving me again.

The logical side of me screamed that it was beyond his control. That he had responsibilities. And why was I doing this? It was hurting us...

That's why I was doing it... To hurt him... Even though it cut at the fragile bonds that were strong enough to withstand him ripping at my heart. I was willing to sacrifice my own heart to let him know how much he had hurt me.

Sunset came and went, and I still didn't move. The skies began to cloud, and a light drizzle came down. I sighed. I knew that Syaoran's flight was going soon. I cried harder.

Getting up, I knew I had to do something to get my mind off Syaoran. My heart was in pain, and all I felt on the outside was numb. It was cold. I wrapped my arms around my shoudlers. It was freezing. My head was empty, and I felt nothing but heartache.

I ran.

I ran through the rain, through the park, through the city. I ran all the way to my house, and stole my brother's car keys. He'd be mad at me, but I didn't care.

I jumped into the car, and just drove. I drove wherever the road took me. That was how I always figured out where I was going. I would get some sort of transportation, usually my skates, and just go. Wherever I ended up, I made up my mind based on that.

I drove through the rain, and didn't think about anything other than the road. This road would tell me what I had to do. I had always stood by this road. It had never lead me wrong. I trusted it with my life.

Eventually, I came to a large building. It was whiteish, and had large glass doors. The parking lot was not as full as I thought it might be on a day like this, but I didn't complain. I parked the car close to the doors, slammed the door shut, and ran through the rain to the large doors.

I panted as I got out of the rain, and shook my head to get the water out of my hair. It wasn't glamerous, but it would do. I ran through the airport, running into several businessmen along the way, looking for him...

There! I spotted him! He was in the line to board the plane. My heart twinged. I didn't want him to leave!

"Syaoran!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He didn't turn around. He didn't hear me.

"Syaoran!" I ran towards him. This time, he did hear me. He turned around, relief in his eyes. He was next in line to board...

And then, he began to go to the end of the line. Some of the other passengers stared at him strangely, but he didn't pay them any attention. He just kept pushing to the back of the line.

"Syaoran!" I ran into his open arms. He caught me easily, and looked at my rain and tear stroked face, and smiled.

"I was worried that you weren't going to come." He said simply. My heart skipped a beat... his smile sent me crazy for him. My hands wrapped themselves around him in a fierce hug. It was so tight that I never thought I'd be able to let go.

"How could you think that?" I asked, a playful smile on my face. I felt whole, here in his arms. He was so strong... I gazed into his amber pools, and began to doubt my sanity. How could I have said no to going with him? He simply shurgged.

"Maybe because you didn't show up until five seconds before I was supposed to board the plane." He said smartly. I playfully whacked his arm.

"Well, I came." I said simply, and drew his head down for... one... final... kiss...

Syaoran was the one to pull back, a blush on his face, accompanied with nervousness.

"Sakura... I hope you don't get mad at me for this, but I feel like I have to ask you again..." He looked at me square in the face, and I felt his hold on my waist get a little stronger, "Will... will you... will you come back to Hong Kong with me?" He looked away, and winced. He was expecting me to slap him again. Instead, I drew him into another kiss.

"I'd love to." I said, pulling away, "But I can't... I haven't got anything packed, I have my brother's car in the carpark, and-" He cut me off with another soft kiss.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out, and I saw her standing a little way away with Eroil. She had a sneaky look on her face, and held up a bag. Behind her, I could see even more bags.

"Tomoyo!" I smiled, "How did you know I'd be here?" I recognised the bags as my own. Normally, I'd be so mad at her for assuming that I'd be here, but I didn't care about that now.

"I know you, Sakura!" Tomoyo squeeled, and hugged me, "And I knew you'd go to Hong Kong with him! So I brought your things from your house!"

"You're a true friend, Tomoyo." I said, hugging her back, "Take Touya's car home for me, please? And tell everyone that I said good bye?"

"Of course!" Tomoyo said, and pulled away, "I hope you'll be happy in Hong Kong!"

"Thank you." I muttered, shedding a tear as I walked to the termial with Syaoran. Suddenly, a thought occured to me.

"But Syaoran!" I stopped dead in my tracks, "I don't have a ticket!"

"I have one for you." Syaoran showed the flight attendant the two tickets, and we happily boarded the plane.

"How did you know?" I asked, staring at him in wonder.

"I didn't." He said, smiling at me, "It was just in case."

"Don't leave me again." I whispered to him on the plane, as it began to take off.

"Never." He whispered into my ear, and kissed me again, "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too..." Soon after that, we fell asleep. We slept all the way to Hong Kong.

I shouldn't say this, but I think we'll live happily ever after...

* * *

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Please review, and let me know.**

**Oh, and _Sleepover_ will be updated sometime in the next few days, so those of you that read that, please be patient...**


End file.
